sorrialfandomcom-20200215-history
Huln
Huln is the capital city of the Viceroyalty of the Empire of Asecas. Before Asecas' ascension, it was a major metropolis in the Empire of Asecas that served as the staging ground for the war agains the Kingdom of Wilfor. Its present population is 1.7 million but at its peak had a population around 12 million. Historically, Huln was built by the Empire of Dotiel. As a result, its architecture is very similar to Asecas, Rath, and Dotiel itself. The buildings are largely two storied and made from single blocks of seamless stone and marble. Inside, the buildings are woodpaneled to a more friendly atmosphere. The residential buildings are built so that there are common areas, kitchens, and bathrooms on the first floor with bedrooms on the second floor. The streets of Huln are still cobblestone but the stones are fit very close together to produce a smoother cart ride. Presently, Huln's population is mostly Asecan with a fair number of Wilforn immigrants. Of the 1.7 million inhabitants, 1.3 million are Asecans. These individuals were left behind after the remnants of the Empire of Asecan (led by 'the Advisor' and the mysterious Asecan Avatars) drafted every able-bodied citizen to fight the growing threat presented by the Black Druids. As a result, the 1.3 million Asecans are those too old or too young to fight. Instead, the growing number of Wilforn immigrants represent the majority of the industrial and economic power of Huln. Of the population, 70-75% worship Asecas and 10-15% worship Onon. Outside of the Asecan and Wilforn populations, there are three other notable population groups in the city. The largest is the gnolls. Through a pact between the Viceroyalty and the gnollish chieftans, the Viceroyalty was able to secure a large group of gnolls to live in the city. These gnolls will serve not only as soldiers but also to serve as a case study of friendly human-gnollish relations - a historically hostile relationship. About 500 individuals in the city are immigrants from Charis, a small coastal colony on the northern coast of Sorrial. Rumor has it that all 500 of these individuals are actually Asecan saints, chosen by the divine to survive the cataclysm. Finally, there is a group of Karmolians, again numbering around 500, known as the Orn Maurg. Not much is known about them but rumor has it a dragon walks amongst them. Huln is currently suffering from a high crime rate. As a result of the arrest of the Ravenscroft family - accused of leading a large number of criminal activies in the city - other gangs and mafias are vying for control of the city's crime. The Viceroyalty has dramatically increased the numbers of guards as well as given military special forces special orders to act against crime in the city. Notable Residents of Huln: *Viceroy Teffer Androcus the Eighth *High Judicator Martin Greyback *Clarity *Jeff Peterson, Minister of Commerce and Head of the Peterson Trading Company *General Matthew Adrin, General of the Armies of the Viceroyalty, High General of the Armies of Charis *Captain Jones Harison, Captain of Huln Guard *Edler Von Balog, Knighted Bard, Minister of External Communications *Denzel East?